


Секрет Баки

by Natuzzi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi
Summary: У Тони и Баки все по любви, а Клинт и Скотт учат Стива плохому. Кто-то же должен это делать, если не Тони.





	Секрет Баки

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан до выхода Гражданской войны, в ее ожидании.

Уже не в первый раз команда бодрствовала ночью. На часах было начало третьего, а никто и не думал о заслуженном отдыхе. Бартон, отдежурив свое на карауле, рыскал по кухне. Баки, стоявший вместе с ним, ушел куда-то, предупредив, что вернется к утру. Сэму с Вандой, заменившим их на посту, спать и так не полагалось. Стив бродил по подвалу, полный тревоги о Баки и его странных прогулках, участившихся в последнее время. Он не ходил следить за ним, желая дать другу больше свободного пространства, но сам беспокоился и каждый раз, когда Баки уходил, не находил себе места. Скотт засел в подвале в окружении компьютеров. Он изучал планы основных баз, используемых Старком и его союзниками. Иногда поглядывал на мониторы. Пару дней назад Пим прислал ему программу, которая по его словам должна была помочь обойти защиту в башне Старка. Не то чтобы Скотт верил, что это реально сработает. Он активировал программу больше тридцати часов назад, но пока не нашлось ни единой лазейки. 

Он в очередной раз глянул на мониторы, и уже был готов вернуться к чертежам, когда понял, что на одном из них вместо уже привычного белого шума пробивается какое-то изображение.  
Скотт дернулся вперед, листы с чертежами соскользнули со стола и плавно спланировали на пол. Но Скотт не обратил на это внимания. Получилось. Пим, чертов гений, все же смог пробиться через старковскую защиту. Пусть даже удалось подключиться всего к одной камере, но это же только начало… Скотт принялся настраивать картинку, чтобы убрать помехи, и упустил момент, когда на экране возникло движение. Он замер, не веря своим глазам, но перед ним был сам Тони Старк. 

В помещении зажегся свет, и стало понятно, что подключенная камера расположена в личных апартаментах Старка. Тот снял кожаный пиджак, бросил его на кресло и обернулся к кому-то, стоящему за пределами видимости. Сказал что-то. Скотт застучал по клавишам. Надо было попробовать настроить звук. Только аккуратно, без напора, чтобы не засекли. Старк тем временем подошел к бару и выхватил из ведерка приготовленную заранее бутылку шампанского. 

Девица? – отрешенно подумал Скотт. И ведь остаются же еще у человека время и силы на развлечения.

Конечно, раз это свидание, то ничего важного узнать и не удастся. Но ведь главное настроить работу системы, так что может и хорошо, что встреча у Старка намечалась не очень важная.

– … надумаешь возвращаться, – раздался вдруг в динамике голос Тони.  
– Я знаю, – ответил ему мужской голос.

Вот это было неожиданно. Скотт прильнул к экрану. Старк с улыбкой протянул бокал шампанского своему собеседнику, и тот наконец-то вступил в поле зрения. У Скотта отвисла челюсть. Пытаясь понять, что происходит, он некоторое время он наблюдал, как они пьют искрящийся напиток небольшими глотками, и ждал, когда снова начнется разговор. Может тогда станет понятнее… 

Но Старк вдруг отставил свой бокал и потянулся к своему визави, заправляя ему за ухо длинную прядь темных волос.

Скотт встал, на подгибающихся ногах прошелся по подвалу, постоял на месте, созерцая сцену, и вернулся к мониторам. Все стало только хуже.

– Все работаешь? – спросили сзади.

Скотт посмотрел через плечо и увидел стоящего в дверях Стива. По ночам тот всегда бродил так тихо, что невозможно было услышать его приближение. 

– Я нашел Баки, – севшим голосом протянул Скотт, указывая на экран. 

Стив нахмурился и шагнул к нему. 

Баки стоял спиной к камере, но все равно было понятно, что Тони стоит к нему слишком близко. И приглушенные звуки поцелуев были уж слишком явственны, ни с чем их не спутаешь. Скотт покосился на Стива. Тот тревожно вглядывался в изображение, кажется еще не совсем разобравшись в происходящем. Но тут Тони с Баки развернулись, и стало видно, как они целуются – жадно, открытыми ртами, соприкасаясь языками. Баки обнимал Тони за талию железной рукой, стискивая у него на спине рубашку, а живыми пальцами гладил его по лицу.  
Стив молча опустился на стул рядом со Скоттом. Невозможно было двояко истолковать все увиденное, но он все еще честно пытался.

– Почему он там? – спросил он.

Скотт перевел на него ошарашенный взгляд, надеясь, что вопрос риторический.

– Эй, вы что спать то не ложитесь? – раздался голос Бартона. – Нам же завтра…

Он замолк, каким-то образом еще от дверей разглядев происходящее на экране, и заворожено подошел ближе.  
По ту сторону Баки поднял Старка железной рукой и понес его прямиком к кровати. Тони обхватил его ногами, с мальчишеским смехом откидывая голову назад. Уронив Тони на постель, Баки забрался на него сверху, оседлав бедра, и стал раздеваться. Его лица все еще было не видно, но то, как медленно он это делал, заставляло думать, что он хочет устроить представление.

– Твой приятель закадрил Старка?! – громко спросил Бартон, хлопнув Стива по плечу. – Офигеть! Но как?!

Баки стянул с себя толстовку, потом плотную водолазку и наконец тонкую черную майку. Он не торопился, будто хотел устроить небольшое шоу, что придавало происходящему дополнительную сюрреалистичность. Когда Баки избавился от последней детали, Старк приподнялся на локте и, игриво закусив губу, пробежался пальцами по его железной руке, от запястья до плеча, остановившись на стыке металла и живой плоти.

– А, ну в общем-то понятно, как, – прокомментировал Бартон.

Он пододвинул стул и уселся слева от Стива.

Тони на экране притянул к себе Баки, поцеловал его и перекатился с ним по кровати, оказываясь сверху. Одним махом он снял с себя футболку и склонился к Баки. Звякнула пряжка, и Тони опустил голову ему между ног. Баки с силой зажмурился, млея от удовольствия, открыл рот в беззвучном крике и часто задышал. Легко, словно боясь причинить вред, он положил руки на плечи Тони, поглаживая его кончиками пальцев.

– Мы не должны смотреть на это, – хрипло сказал Стив.

Скотт с Клинтом переглянулись у него за спиной с четким пониманием задачи.

– Конечно должны, – серьезно сказал Клинт. – Они же в башне Старка. Там сейчас полно людей, которые совсем не лояльны к Барнсу. Что если кто-то зайдет к ним и поднимет переполох?  
– А если у Баки будет срыв? – подхватил со своей стороны Скотт. – Он иногда сам не свой, сам знаешь. Вдруг он покалечит Старка? Ты понимаешь, что начнется? Наше положение сейчас сказкой покажется.  
– Мы должны убедиться, что ничего такого не случится, – твердо сказал Клинт.

Стив посмотрел сначала на Клинта, потом на Скотта.

– Может, лучше пойти и вытащить его оттуда?  
– Ни в коем случае! – возразил Скотт. – Старк тут же поймет, что мы взломали защиту башни, и вся работа коту под хвост!  
– Да и все же пока хорошо, – согласился с ним Клинт. – Посмотри, Барнс улыбается. Я вот например еще ни разу не видел, чтобы он улыбался.  
– И я не видел, – подтвердил Скотт.

Улыбка и правда цвела на лице Баки, вдребезги разбивая личину Зимнего солдата, делая его похожим на того прежнего, немного беспечного и раскованного парня, которого Стив знал еще до войны. 

– Но ты можешь уйти, конечно, если хочешь, – предложил Клинт. – А мы убедимся, что все будет в порядке.

Стив поджал губы.

– Я останусь, – сухо сказал он.  
– Ладно. – Клинт повернулся к Скотту. – Ты можешь вывести на экран побольше? – спросил он. – Вот этот.  
– Ага, сейчас.

Скотт повозился с клавиатурой, и изображение появилось на центральном мониторе, так что теперь все они могли видеть картинку в подробностях, не склоняясь к маленькому экрану.

Тони успел снять с них обоих остатки одежды. Подтянув к себе Баки, он лег на него, уткнувшись лицом в шею. Баки прижался щекой к его виску, обнял посильнее. 

– Джеймс… Джеймс… – глухо повторял Тони, входя в него короткими маленькими толчками.

Баки кусал губы, до синяков вжимал железные пальцы в его спину, но не останавливал. Только испускал на выдохе низкие гортанные звуки.

– Почему он называет его Джеймсом? – спросил Скотт.  
– Потому что это его имя, – мрачно ответил Стив.  
– А почему мы зовем его Баки?  
– Потому что я всегда называл его так.  
– Логично, – заключил Скотт. – Бартон, ты знал, что он – Джеймс?

Клинт промычал что-то неопределенное, не отрываясь от экрана.

Старк вколачивался в Баки. Каждый раз, когда он входил до конца, его идеально круглые ягодицы поджимались и плавные впадинки обрисовывали крепкие мышцы. Самого Баки под ним было почти не видно. Только его сильные ноги, скрещенные на пояснице Старка, плавный изгиб бедер, металлические пальцы на затылке Старка. Зато его было хорошо слышно. Каждое движение тони он встречал громким стоном. Иногда они заглушались поцелуями, но даже сквозь них из горла Баки рвались протяжные надрывные звуки.

Стив представлял, как это должно было заводить Тони. Не даром же тот работал бедрами все быстрее и быстрее, словно не мог остановиться.

– Даже интересно, как его угораздило… – приглушенно проговорил Скотт.  
– Баки? – так же тихо уточнил Стив.  
– Ага. Есть у вас хоть одна идея, какого черта он запал на Старка?  
– Ты просто его не знаешь, – сказал Клинт. – Тони. Когда он хочет, то может превратить человека в центр вселенной. Против этого сложно устоять. 

В башне Тони наконец скатился с Баки, оставив лежать перед камерой в восхитительно непристойной позе. Но открытый и изнеможенный тот выглядел при этом настолько естественно и счастливо, что никто не нашел слов, чтобы прокомментировать его вид.

– Жарко! – хрипло выдохнул Баки, раскидывая руки в стороны.

Старк встал с постели и, растирая по своему животу оставшиеся на нем капли спермы, отправился к бару. Он притащил к кровати оставшееся шампанское и ведерко с подтаявшим льдом. Баки так и остался лежать. Тони сидел рядом с ним, они передавали друг другу бутылку, допивая шампанское прямо из горла. Тони иногда выуживал из ведерка маленькие кусочки льда и водил ими по лицу и груди Баки, очерчивая скулы, линию губ, ключицы и маленькие соски. А потом они снова начали целоваться. Баки рывком повалил Тони на спину, развернув его головой к камере, так что теперь, когда он приподнимался, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, было видно, как вновь увеличивается и твердеет его член. Тони немного приподнялся, поцеловал Баки в ямочку на подбородке и вальяжно перекатился на живот, вставая на локти и колени.

– О, ну наконец-то, – сказал Клинт.  
– Точно, – согласился Скотт. – Вообще я думаю, у Старка же не одна камера в этой комнате должна быть?  
– Понятия не имею, – откликнулся Клинт. – Я в первый раз узнал, что у него камеры в спальне. Хотя надо было догадаться.  
– Вот бы ракурс со всех сторон…  
– Мы смотрим не для этого, – сказал Стив.

Клинт и Скотт уставились на него с двух сторон, даже оторвавшись ради такого случая от экрана. И Стив непроизвольно стиснул пальцами свои колени. Не стоило говорить этого. Хотя бы потому что зрелище возбуждало, и это происходило помимо его воли. Он и правда хотел просто убедиться, что ничего плохого не случится с Баки, и с Тони, конечно, тоже. Но теперь, когда он привлек внимание Клинта и Скотта неуместным замечанием, они наверняка все увидели. Клинт уже склонил голову набок и явно собирался что-то сказать, но тут их отвлек голос Старка.

– Помоги мне? – попросил Тони, глянув на Баки через плечо.

Тот промычал что-то нечленораздельное и потянулся к его члену здоровой рукой.

– Нет, другой, – сказал Тони.

Баки послушно сменил руку, осторожно сжимая его член железными пальцами.

– Охренеть, – сказал Скотт. – Вы посмотрите только, он реально дрочит на эту его руку.  
– А я вам о чем, – откликнулся Клинт. – У него пунктик на всяких таких штуках. Ты бы кстати со своим костюмом тоже мог ему понравиться.  
– Хм… – Скотт поерзал на стуле. – Пожалуй, я был бы не против. Только теперь видимо, поезд ушел. Кэп, а Барнс вообще ревнивый?

Стив покосился на него, и заметил, что под узкими джинсами у Скотта тоже уже наметился стояк. Он быстро отвернулся, уставившись в экран, но это никак не могло ему помочь, потому что там Баки медленно входил в Тони, придерживая его за талию двумя руками. 

– Ты бы хотел сверху или снизу? – спросил Клинт у Скотта.  
– Сверху, – немного подумав, ответил Скотт. – И пожалуй с Баки тоже. Что насчет вас?  
– Дай подумать, – протянул Клинт. – Я определенно хотел бы минет от Старка. Если он делает его так же гениально, как все остальное…  
– Баки вот не жалуется, – согласился Скотт.  
– Ему бы я и сам отсосал, – сказал Клинт. – Он всегда такой серьезный, так и хочется его порадовать.  
– Старк видимо тоже так решил. Ну а ты, Стив?

Стив застыл. 

– Я не буду отвечать, – сказал он.  
– Да ладно, что такого? – спросил Клинт. – Мы же не собираемся лезть к ним с этим.

Стив повернулся к нему, прилагая все усилия, чтобы не опустить взгляд на его ширинку. Но он и так был уверен, что Клинт тоже уже возбужден. Словно поняв, о чем он думает, Бартон усмехнулся. 

– Все равно это неправильно, – сказал Стив, отворачиваясь.  
– Неправильно, что они трахаются у нас за спиной, когда мы месяц планируем общие переговоры, – возразил Скотт. – Между прочим, никто из нас с союзниками Старка не общается. Ванда Вижену не отвечает. И Бартон с Романоф не созваниваются.  
– Зато Наташа звонит Лоре, – заметил Стив. – Не думай, Бартон, что я об этом не знаю.  
– А это к делу не относится, – весело откликнулся тот. – Это женские разговоры, я вообще не в курсе. – Он и так сидел близко, но теперь подвинул свой стул вплотную и пихнул Стива плечом. – Ну давай, кэп, скажи, чего бы ты от них хотел?

Стив застывшим взглядом следил, как на экране Баки, блестящий от пота, с разметавшимися волосами с оттяжкой трахал Старка. А тот, уронив голову на постель и прогнувшись в спине так, что лопатки сошлись вместе, выстанывал имя Джеймса.

– Сам посуди, – звучал справа вкрадчивый голос Скотта. – Мы же не осуждаем их, но мы волнуемся. Это пиздец стремная ситуация. Они же просто охуели. И им хоть бы что, развлекаются себе, а нам даже скинуть напряжение нельзя?  
– Расслабиться надо, кэп, – со всей серьезностью подтвердил Клинт. – Ты подумай, вам со Скоттом через пару часов в дозор. И если Баки вернется утром, как обещал, встречать его будете вы. В каком состоянии ты собираешься это сделать?

Наверное, была в его словах какая-то доля истины. Потому что возражать было сложно. Стив никак не мог найти достойный аргумент.

– Я… – начал он, и прикусил губу, потому что сейчас очень хотелось облизнуться.  
– Никто же не узнает, – подтолкнул его Клинт. – А они то уж точно. Вообще это же все понарошку.

Стив все еще колебался, и тут Скотт потянулся к нему и положил руку ему между ног, с силой сжав через ткань давно налитый твердостью член. 

– О, черт, – процедил Стив, боясь даже опустить глаза.  
– Тут нет неправильных ответов, – продолжал говорить Клинт. – Сегодня может хотеться одного, завтра другого…  
– Я бы дал им обоим, – выпалил Стив на одном дыхании.

Клинт запнулся, и его глаза расширились на мгновение. 

-Кэ-эп! – с восхищением протянул он и хлопнул Стива по спине.

Но руку не убрал. Будто в шутку пробежал пальцами вдоль позвоночника, подцепил край футболки и пробрался под нее жесткой горячей ладонью. Боковым зрением Стив видел, как он расстегивает свою ширинку и достает член. В ушах застучало так сильно, что даже крики Старка с Баки звучали теперь будто издалека.

Тем временем Скотт расстегнул Стиву джинсы, и тот выдохнул от облегчения, наконец-то освободившись от неприятного давления. Скотт взял его за руку, направляя к своему члену. А Стив уже сам потянулся другой рукой к Клинту. Словно загипнотизированный ритмичными движениями пары на экране, он провел ладонью по его бедру от колена к паху и обхватил твердый ствол. Теперь они оба были у него в руках – живые, горячие, полностью его. Стив сжал их обоих, и Скотт с Клинтом застонали, жарко прижались ртами ему к шее. Скотт осторожно обхватил его член, начав мягкие неспешные движения вверх-вниз. Клинт, глядя Стиву в глаза, облизал пальцы и тоже засунул руку ему в штаны, пробрался глубже, находя своими ловкими пальцами тесно сжатый анус. Необычная дразнящая ласка, усиленная неловкостью и осознанием, что он никогда не собирался делать ничего настолько интимного с Клинтом, вырвала у Стива первый полноценный стон. 

И тогда происходящее по ту сторону экрана перестало иметь значение. 

Скотт с Клинтом ласкали его с двух сторон, сталкиваясь руками, гладили по спине и волосам, целовали его лицо и шею. Стив едва не задыхался, хватал ртом воздух, а надышавшись, поворачивался то к Клинту, то к Скотту, чтобы поймать губами быстрый поцелуй. Он дрочил им жесткими синхронными рывками, не оставляя шанса продержаться слишком долго.  
Наконец по его рукам разлилось горячее. Почти одновременно. И теперь Клинт со Скоттом всецело сосредоточились на нем, зажав между собой с двух сторон. Стив подкидывал бедра, толкаясь в ладонь Скотта, и опускался на пальцы Клинта, не слишком глубоко, но этого хватало, чтобы искры перед глазами плясали. В какой-то момент Стив приоткрыл глаза и сквозь марево увидел на экране, как Старк запрокидывает голову назад, а Баки целует его, глубоко проникая языком в рот и нежно очерчивая железными пальцами старые шрамы у него на груди. Стив вздрогнул всем целом и стал кончать, заливая спермой себя и руку Скотта.

Когда он пришел в себя, в башне тоже все уже было кончено. Старк сидел на кровати, прикрывшись простыней, а Баки расхаживал перед ним, собирая свою одежду и неспешно одеваясь. 

– Нормально отдохнули, – сказал Клинт, застегивая джинсы. – Пойду, пожалуй, вздремну. Удачно вам провести время в дозоре.

Скотт лениво махнул ему рукой. Стива хватило только на то, чтобы кивнуть.

– Что ты собираешься ему сказать? – спросил Скотт, мотнув головой в сторону монитора.

Стив повел плечами.

– Не знаю. Ничего?  
– Будешь ждать, когда он сам расскажет?  
– Неплохая идея.  
– А если он не расскажет?  
– Значит что-то у нас идет не так.

Скотт хмыкнул. Стив решил не уточнять, что это значит. 

– Пойду в душ схожу, – сказал он, поднимаясь и оправляя футболку. – Встретимся на карауле.  
Он вышел, а Скотт, немного поразмыслив, отключил программу Пима. Самый нужный секрет башни они уже узнали.


End file.
